Last to know
by Northern Ranger
Summary: I was the last to know why may broke up with me, but now I'm ok because I've found love with someone else.


"I want to get back together."

"What do you mean get back together?"

"You know, as being boyfriend and girlfriend again like it was back in Hoenn."

"I don't know May? We haven't even seen each other in the longest time, and now you're asking me this on video chat. I mean what about Drew?"

"What about him?"

"Last time I heard you were going out with him." Which is also the reason you broke up with me In the first place.

"It's over between me and Drew. Over the years I've come to relies that you're the one for me."

"I still don't know May." Should I get back with her even after what she did to me?

"Ash you once told me you loved me, and talking to you right now and looking into your eyes I can see that you still do."

Do I still love her? She left me devastated when she left me. I'm I a fool to go back to her, and what about my new strong feelings for my new traveling companion? It's a new feeling that I've never felt before, even when I was with May. It's a feeling that I want to feel every day for the rest of my life. A feeling I can't live without. I know she would never hurt me like May did.

_Flashback_

"_May what did you want to talk about?_" _I asked looking into those beautiful eyes_ _of hers._

"_Of course, but don't worry we can still call each other and video chat to keep in touch." I told with her with a happy smile thinking I rehashed her that we were still going to be together no matter how faraway we are from each other._

"_Actually Ash I wanted to tell you that I don't think that it's going to work out."_

"_What Why?" I asked in disbelieve._

"_I don't think a long distant relationship would work out. I mean what's the point if we can't even go out on a date or see each other?" _

"_That doesn't matter. As long as we both love each other are relationship will last no matter the distance between us." I said with small tears building up, but I strongly held them back._

"_Ash please don't make this harder than it has to be. Just move on with your life." _

"_But you said you would love me no matter what." This has to be a joke she said we would be together forever no matter what._

"_Sorry Ash please try to understand." _

"_How can I? You lied to me. You promised. Now I'm guessing that promise meant nothing to you?" _

"_Ash we could still be friends. Sorry Ash but my boat's leaving. I hope to see you again in the future."_

"_Yeah I look forward to it to."_

After she left me there I let a few tears fall. After that I headed back just in time to wave good bye as May and her brother Max came out of view. I was glade Brock was there. On the walk home Brock helped me to fell a little bit better.

"_Ash you've been quiet the whole walk home. Is something on your mind?"_

"_Sorry Broke I guess I already miss May." I still can't believe she broke up with me after all the things we've been through._

"_Come on Ash there's more to it than that."_

_Dang can Brock really see through me lake that?" You caught me Brock." _

"_So are you going to tell me."_

_I guess he's going to figure out either way." She broke up with me." _

"_Sorry Ash I didn't know."_

"_You're not the only one that didn't see it coming." I sure as hell didn't see it coming._

"_Don't worry Ash maybe May wasn't the one for you. There are other girls out there in this world, and one day you're going to meet that one special girl you want to spend the rest of your life with. She might not be in Kanto, but that doesn't mean she's not out there somewhere. You just have to find her."_

"_Thanks Brock. I don't know what I would ever do without you." With those last words we arrived at the point where we would split once again._

"_See around Ash. Maybe I could accompany you on another journey one day."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way."_

After that I didn't know what to do or where to go. I tried to contact May, but she kept canceling my calls. It's like she left my life for good without a word. I just can't believe this is happening to me. After being home for a wail I learned of a new region called Sinnoh from Gary. It didn't take me long to get on the next boat to this new region. The second I arrive I was ambush by team Rocket. They took pikachu from me once again. I tried to get pikachu back, but the result ended with their air balloon going down losing Pikachu in the forest. While looking for pikachu I ended up finding Broke. Together we looked for pikachu learning that someone already found him. While walking looking for pikachu Brock and I started a combustion which lead to something that I didn't need to know.

"_So Ash how's it been since your journey through Hoenn?"_

"_Alright I guess. How about you Brock? Life treating you good since Hoenn?" _

"_Life is never dual at home. My family keeps me on my toes."_

"_Have you heard any news from May or Max?"_

"_I heard May's doing well."_

"_I haven't heard anything from her. Not since the Brake up." I told him with my cap covering my eyes as I put my head down." I still don't know why she broke up with me."_

"_Ash didn't you here? She's been dating Drew since the day she broke up with you. Everyone knows."_

"_Wh-What? She broke up with me for Drew? His a salad head for crying out loud!" I can't believe she broke up with me for him, and everyone knew but me._

"_Don't worry about it Ash. Let's just find pikachu."_

"_Right lets go find him." With that we sprinted toward the place we believe pikachu was. While running thou I couldn't get my mind off of May. I can't believe she broke up with me for salad hair boy. She was my first love, and she was the first to go how ironic. I just can't believe when she left me for Drew I was the last to know._

_End of flashback_

After that I finally found pikachu, but I also met Dawn. The second we met we got along, and in a matter of days we became best friends. The more I hang out with Dawn. The more I learned about her and her dreams. I found myself thinking of May less and less every day. I soon started developing new strong feelings for Dawn. Feelings I could not describe. She's done things for me that May wouldn't even do when we were together. Dawn would be with me one hundred percent. She would dress in a cheerleading outfight just for me when I needed encourage meant. She even put a show on for me and my Pokémon to cheer us up after the devastating loss against Paul. May never did anything close to that for me before. The main question is. Do I still love May?

"Ash I still love you."

"May I won't lie when you broke up with me I was depress. You were all I would think about. I also know I still have some feelings for you." When I said those words I notice a small smile appear on her face. Too bad it won't be there for long. "But I've finally opened up my eyes. And I've finally relies we didn't even have a good relationship. We would fight over the dumbest things, and it would last for days. The truth is our relationship was my worse love. I'm finally ok in the longest time because you left my life." It felt good to finally get that off my chest.

"But Ash I broke up with Drew just to be with you. He doesn't even know the reason why I broke up with him."

"Just like what you did with me. I was the last to know why you broke up with me and now you're going to make Drew go through the same thing you mead me go through. You're so selfish not caring for others feelings just yours. I don't even know what I saw in you."

"So that's it then. You don't want to get back together. Could you at least tell me why you won't give me a second chance even after all the things I did."

"Not a chance." I said back to her with a devilish smile. I'm going to make her have a taste of her own medicine. Keeping that I found a new love in another person a secret just like what she did to me.

"FINE ASH KATCHUM DON'T TELL ME! I COULD DO WAY BETTER THAN YOU ANYWAYS!"

And with that she hanged up. I slowly gat up from my char that I've been sitting on since I first started talking with May. I started walking out to the back of the Pokémon center to the battle field. I a medially noticed Dawn on the field practicing contest moves with her most trusted Pokémon Piplup and Buneary. She noticed me standing hear watching her. She waved to me calling me over. As I was walking towards her I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her blue hair swaying in the gentle breeze and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. I can't believe it took me this long to open up my eyes and see that Dawn is the one for me. I've finally realize I don't need May. It's time for me to build a new relationship. One that would hopefully include Dawn in it.

**Believe it or not it took me like three days to finish this story. (I had a busy weekend.) This was to be up yesterday but it was my cousins' birthday that day so I couldn't finish it. **

**Anyways I felt like I should of mead the ending longer or ended it different. I don't know you guys tell me in your review. Pleas review. :D**

**This story was inspired by the song "Last to know" by Three days grace. **

**It kills me to say this, considering I don't really care at all for this Holiday.**

**HAPPY VAILINTINES DAY!**


End file.
